Your Love Is A Lie
by kornerbrandon
Summary: When Jack begins to doubt Kim's faithfulness, something happens that tears the Wasabi Warriors apart


**G'day mates. This oneshot is partly inspired by Simple Plan's Your Love is a Lie. The actual lyrics won't make an appearance, but there will be several direct references to them. Just for reference, all teenage characters are 18 in this fic. Moving on to the story then!**

It was now 2:00 in the morning and she still wasn't home. Jack had been planning a special date for him and Kim, but she had been going out a lot recently. When he asked her why, she just brushed him off. But tonight, she had been careless, and now he knew.

"Hey Jack. Sorry I'm late" Said Kim, barging into the small apartment they shared.

"You mind telling me where you've been, Kim?" He asked.

"Just running some errands for my mother" she responded.

"Oh really? Because I found this note for you written by none other than one Brody Carlson. You mind explaining that to me?" He asked. Kim knew she was cornered, and Jack knew it as well. Recently, her kisses had lost their fervour, and he'd wondered why. Kim desperately tried to think of something, _anything_. Just she opened her mouth, Jack cut her off.

"Trying to think up an excuse, are we Kim? You've been trying to hide behind weak alibis and stories with nearly as many holes in them as Swiss cheese. Well, I've got a newsflash for ya: I'm not an idiot."

"Maybe you are! You've neglected me and Brody was there for me!" She shouted.

"I neglected you, huh? I've always been there for you! When your dad died, I was there! When your dog died, I was there! Your love's nothing but a lie, Kim. You never loved me. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me." He said, suddenly resigned to the fact that the girl of his dreams never loved him. _Now I know how my brother felt._ He thought.

"You know what Jack, you're right. You're a selfish, inconsiderate bastard who never cared about me. I hate you" She said. Suddenly, Jack walked into the bedroom. Kim didn't bother following him. Suddenly, there was a bang, and the sound of a body dropping to the floor. Kim opened the door to their bedroom, only to see grey matter splattered over the wall and Jack's lifeless body on the floor. There had been a crime wave in Seaford a few months back, so Jack's dad had given him a gun for protection. Now the same gun was in Jack's cold, clammy hand.

* * *

Rudy and the gang had come over almost straight away. Jerry and Rudy were on the verge of having breakdowns, but Eddie and Milton didn't seem to care.

"Hey guys, Jack left a note!" Shouted Jerry. They all rushed to read it:

_Rudy: You were the best Sensei a guy could have. In fact, you were like a second father to me. I'm sorry that I let you down in the end._

_Jerry: You were like a brother to me. We stuck together through thick and thin, and never abandoned each other. You stuck by me till the very end. Thanks man, sorry I let you down._

_Milton and Eddie: I honestly don't want to waste my time writing about you two. I always gave you two a shoulder to cry on, but when I was in a rut, you guys didn't help me. But that's all I am isn't it? A shoulder to cry on._

_Kim: You happy? You were the girl I'd loved unconditionally and forever. And what do I get in return? A liar and a cheater. You never loved me, you even admitted it yourself. See you in Hell, Crawford._

Rudy and Jerry just looked at Kim, Milton and Eddie. For a moment, real hurt could be seen in their eyes, and then cold anger replaced it. The two stormed out of the apartment, disgusted with those who they used to call friends.

* * *

When Kim, Milton and Eddie walked into the dojo the next day, what they saw didn't look good. Jerry, Rudy, Mika, Phil, Grace and Julie all stood in front of them. Jerry's eyes were bloodshot, as were Rudy's. Mika, Phil, Grace and Julie all just had cold looks in their eyes. Then came the shock.

"Guys, what you did was unforgivable. You are banned from this dojo until further notice." Said Rudy. Kim Milton and Eddie just looked in shock at the others, but they were all nodding. The dejected three walked over to the Black Dragons dojo, hoping to join there.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: You want to join our dojo, despite everything that's happened?" Asked Ty.

"Yeah. We do." Said Kim, answering for all of them.

"Well TOO GODDAMN BAD! We may not like Jack, but we are most definitely above making a person want to kill themselves. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He shouted.

The three walked out of the Black Dragons dojo, finally realising that Jack hadn't killed himself, they had killed him. He had helped them, but they never returned it. Then it got to the point where he just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't shoulder the weight.

_5 Years later_

Jerry: Married Mika and became a judge for a TV talent show. Still mourns Jack's death. He, Mika and Rudy still visit Jack's grave daily.

Mika: Married Jerry and became an actress, starring in many blockbuster films. Publically labelled Jack as her inspiration.

Rudy: Still runs the dojo. Reconciled with Ty over Jack's loss. The two now get along rather well (with a little friendly rivalry of course).

Ty: Still runs the Black Dragons dojo. Visits Jack's grave whenever he can. Thinks it's amazing it took a dead karate prodigy to get him and Rudy to reconcile.

Milton: Joined the World Health Organisation and was assigned to the facility in Cardiff, Wales. No longer mourns Jack.

Eddie: Started and hosted his own cooking show. No longer mourns Jack.

Grace: Joined the United Nations. Now a renowned weapons inspector. Visits Jack's grave whenever she gets the chance.

Julie: Joined Doctors without Borders, eventually becoming head of their operations in Rwanda. Visits Jack's grave whenever she has the time.

Kim: Married to Brody. Became a lawyer. Still sees Jack everywhere she goes and has nightmares about Jack getting lethal revenge on her. Can't bring herself to visit Jack's grave

**Well that was angstier than expected. I've been suffering from writers' block lately and this was the best I could come up with. Do you like it or hate it? See ya, mates!**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile about which story I should focus on. Vote for your favourite, please!**


End file.
